UA: The 1-A Chatroom
by PowerFan132
Summary: Ever wondered what the 1-A does when they're not being attacked by villains? Well, they talk in their chatroom of course.
1. Chapter 1

**So, instead of updating an already existing story, I decided that, for the duration of the month, I will be updating this story.**

* * *

Green Machine - Midoriya Izuku/Deku

Explosive Reality - Bakugou Katsuki

Moon Lady - Uraraka Ochako

Rock Hard Bod - Kirishima Eijirou

iida Tenya/Class Dad - Tenya Iida

Fatherly Hatred - Todoroki Shouto

Fabulous Capes - Aoyama Yuuga

U CAN'T SEE ME/THE INVISIBLE HERO - Hagakure Tooru

Tentacruel - Shouji Mezou

Froppy - Asui Tsuyu

The Tits of Life - Mineta Minoru

PEEKATCHU ;) - Kaminari Denki

Musical Jams - Jirou Kyouka

Yaomomo/Class Mom - Yaoyorozu Momo

Darkness Falls - Tokoyami Fumikage

Taping 101 - Sero Hanta

Acidic Personality - Ashido Mina

Tailqwando - Ojiro Mashirao

Kota/Black Bolt The Silent King - Kouda Kouji

Buffer Than ALL MIGHT - Satou Rikidou

The One True Hero/Eraserhead - Aizawa Shouta

High Five - Kendo Itsuka

Gajeel - Testutestu Testutestu

Mechanical BABIES! - Hatsume Mei

* * *

 _Iida Tenya has added: Green Machine, Moon Lady, Explosive reality and, 16 others to UA 1-A Chatroom_

 _Moon Lady: Iida, wat is this._

 _Iida Tenya: That is a good question, welcome to our classes new chat._

 _Green Machine: Tenya, I rlly hope u didnt do this 4 no reson._

 _Explosive Reality: No._

 _ **Explosive Reality** has left the chatroom_

 _Rock Hard Bod: I got him._

 _ **Rock Hard Bod** has added **Explosive Reality** to the chatroom_

 _Explosive Reality: KIRISHIMA YOU FUCKING BASTARD!_

 _The tits of life: I really hope the ladies start sending pics here._

 _ **The Tits of Life** has been kicked from **UA 1-A Chatroom**_

 _Musical Jams: Thank you, I was 'fraid to msg with him n here._

 _Yaomomo: Now, Now Jirou...I feel you, I really do._

 _Explosive Reality: Why am I still fucking here?!_

 _Moon Lady: EW, WE DIDNT NEED TO KNOW THAT!_

 _Green Machine: OHHHHHHHH, Burn Kacchan, good one Ochako_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): I heard burn, whoo got burned!?_

 _Rock Hard Bod: Bakubro._

 _Explosive Reality: Shut up Shitty Hair!_

* * *

 _Green Machine: So...Anybody notice that Aizawa acting strange lately?_

 _Yaomomo: No, How so?_

 _Green Machine: I don't know, he's just been off to me._

 _ **Explosive Reality** Has Changed **Green Machine's** name to: **Paranoia**_

 _Explosive Reality: There, now ur name matches ur fucking mindset right now._

 _Moon Lady: DLGJSDLSGHSFDGHSDFLZGFH_

 _Moon Lady: I CAN'T BREATH I'M LAUGHING SO HARD!_

 _Froppy: U need help?_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): My gaydar is off the charts right now!_

 _Iida Tenya: Kaminari, that is highly inappropriate!_

 _ **PEEKATCHU ;)** Has changed **Iida Tenya's** name to: **Captain No Fun**_

 _Captain No Fun: What is this!?_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Exactly wat u r._

 _Acidic Personality: RLSFGSG RLFGSF,GH_

 _Acidic Personality: I really am wondering what that was all about_

 _Acidic Personality: Because I was laufing sooooo hrd._

 ** _Captain No_** _Fun has changed their name to: **Iida Tenya**_

 _ **Paranoia** has changed their name to: **Green Machine**_

 _Green Machine: Very funny Kacchan, well, I guess you won't get to spend the night in my dorm tonight._

 _Moon Lady: ..._

 _Iida Tenya: ..._

 _Yaomomo: ..._

 _Froppy: ..._

 _Acidic Personality: ..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: ..._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): ..._

 _Musical Jams: ..._

 _Darkness Falls: ..._

 _Fatherly Hatred: ..._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: ..._

 _Explosive Reality: ...Wait, I'm sorry, don't do this to me!_

* * *

 _Fabulous Capes: Mademoiselle, would you care for some tea?_

 _Musical Jams: Who?_

 _Fabulous Capes: All of you._

 _Green Machine: What about the rest of us?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, because here is the next one already.**

* * *

 _Green Machine: Kacchan, wuld u mind coming to my room, I have a gft for u._

 _Explosive Reality: I'll be rit there._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): GAYDAR READING IS OVER 9000!_

 _Acidic Personality: Kami, that meme is sooooo last year._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): r00d_

 _Taping 101: Kami, I love u, really I do, but I have to agree with Mina on this._

 _Rock Hard Bod: She threatened to use her quirk on him if he didn't_

 _Acidic Personality: KIRI!_

 _ **Rock Hard Bod** has changed **Acidic Personality's** name to: **Acidic Menace**_

 _Acidic Menace: OH IT IS ON!_

 _ **Acidic**_ ** _Menace_** _has changed **Rock Hard Bod's** name to: **Not Manly At All**_

 _Not Manly At All: You take that back :(_

 _Acidic Menace: NEVER \\(OoO)/_

 _Taping 101: Please stp fiting_

 _Not Manly At All: NO!_

 _Acidic Menace: NO!_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: I know all ur deepest drkst secrets and I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE 'EM!_

 _Darkness Falls: In all honesty, Dark Shadow is quite enjoying this, as am I._

 _Moon Lady: I WILL F-I-T-E IF NUN OF U CLM DOWN!_

 _Yaomomo: What is this about?_

 _Fatherly Hatred: Scroll up._

 _Yaomomo: Oh my._

* * *

 _[Special Appearance from Nightwing of the DC Universe...]_

 _Iida Tenya: I am very disappointed in you all, fighting in the chatroom during class._

 _Tailqwando: Meet class dad everybody..._

 _Iida Tenya: ..._

 _ **PEEKATCHU ;)** has changed **Iida Tenya's** name to: **Class Dad**_

 _Class Dad: Kaminari...I'm not even going to bother scolding you...there are to many things wrong with you..._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): r00d_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): There is nuthing rong wth me._

 _Moon Lady: Well..._

 _Acidic Menace: Well..._

 _Acidic Menace: I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO CHANGE MY NAME BACK!_

 ** _Acidic Menace_** _has changed their name to: **Acidic Personality**_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Wait...if Iida is class dad, wuld tht make Momo class mom?'_

 _Rock Hard Bod: U jst blew my mind Tooru._

 _ **Rock Hard Bod** has changed **Yaomomo's** name to: **Class Mom**_

 _Class Mom: Who just changed my name...?_

 _Green Machine: Kirishima._

 _Rock Hard Bod: ...Please don't kill me..._

 _Musical Jams: I think it fits._

 _Class Mom: /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

 _Class Mom: Well...if that's the case...then that's my new chat name._

 _Buffer Than ALL MIGHT: I see whats going on here._

 _Musical Jams: /-/-/-/-/_

 _Class Mom: /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

 _Musical Jams: THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON!_

 _Class Mom: THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON!_

 _Explosive Reality: WULD ALL OF U FUCKING SHUT UP!_

 _Kota: ..._

 _Green Machine: Wow...he's even silent while texting..._

 _Nightwing: Wally...wait, hacked into the wrong chat..._

 _Explosive Reality: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?_

 _Green Machine: WHO ARE YOU!?_

 _Class Mom: WHO ARE YOU!?_

 _Musical Jams: WHO ARE YOU!?_

 _Moon Lady: WHO ARE YOU!?_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: WHO ARE YOU!?_

 _Tailqwando: WHO ARE YOU!?_

 _Fatherly Hatred: WHO ARE YOU!?_

 _Darkness Falls: WHO ARE YOU!?_

 _Class Dad: WHO ARE YOU!?_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): WHO ARE YOU!?_

 _Rock Hard Bod: WHO ARE YOU!?_

 _Acidic Personality: WHO ARE YOU!?_

 _Froppy: WHO ARE YOU!?_

 _Nightwing: Nobody._

 _ **Nightwing** has left the chatroom_

* * *

 _The Tits of Life: FINALLY I'M BACK!_

 _Musical Jams: EW...WHO LET THAT PERVY GRAPE BASTARD BACK IN!?_

 _ **The Tits of Life** has been kicked from **UA 1-A Chatroom**_

 _Acidic Personality: I maaaay or maaay not have added him back..._

 _Musical Jams: Mina...You better run, I am headed 4 ur room rite now._

 _Acidic Personality: I'M SORRY!_

 _Musical Jams: THAT WON'T CUT IT!_

 _Acidic Personality: MOMO HELP ME!_

 _Class Mom: What happened?_

 _Green Machine: Scroll up._

 _Explosive Reality: Scroll up._

 _Froppy: Scroll up._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Scroll up._

 _Fatherly Hatred: Scroll up._

 _Taping 101: Scroll up._

 _PEEKATCHU;): Scroll up._

 _Class Dad: Scroll up._

 _Moon Lady: Scroll up._

 _Class Mom: Mina...you've dug your own grave, I don't think even I could save you now._

 _Acidic Personality: SAVE ME!_

 _Musical Jams: TIME TO DIE MINA!_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Rest in pieces Mina._

 _Taping 101: Rest in pieces indeed._

 _Rock Hard Bod: I'm rlly gnna miss her._

 _Explosive Reality: I couldn't care any less about her thn Deku._

 _Moon Lady: U mst Rlly care abut hr thn._

 _Explosive Reality: I DN'T CRE ABUT HR AT ALL!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm thinking of doing what I did with Nightwing, and every so often have him or a randm person from some place else pop up.**

* * *

 _Class Dad: CLASS MEETING RIGHT NOW!_

 _Moon Lady: It's like...3 in the morning...WHY!?_

 _Explosive Reality: IF I HVE TO CUM EXPLODE UR FUCKING 4 EYED FACE...I WILL!_

 _Green Machine: Don't mind him...he's not a morning person._

 _Explosive Reality: SHUT UP SHITTY DEKU!_

 _Froppy: i will come lick your hands if I have to...kaaaaacchaaaaan._

 _Explosive Reality: DON'T CALL ME THAT!_

 _Musical Jams: Y? U let Izuku call u tht._

 _Moon Lady: Not to mention, u let Kaminari call u tht once too._

 _Explosive Reality: I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO B CORRECTED!_

 _Acidic Personality: Jirou...if you ever hide my phone from me again...I will turn all of your precious music to mush._

 _Musical Jams: You wouldn't dare..._

 _Acidic Personality: Try me._

 _Class Mom: Okay you two, break it up._

 _Class Mom: Iida, why did you need to call a class meeting right now?_

 _Class Dad: Ah, I was hoping somebody would ask that._

 _Class Dad: You all know that our internships are coming up, well, I was thinking that before we go to them, we could all have a game night._

 _Explosive Reality: AND THT CULDN'T WAIT UNTIL MORNING WHY!?_

 _Green Machine: Kacchan, calm down or u can go bac to ur room._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Wait...why is Bakugou in ur room Midoriya?_

 _Class Dad: Yes, I would like to know as well._

 _Explosive Reality: ..._

 _Green Machine: ..._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Don't do Kouda impressions, giv us the deets!_

 _Fatherly Hatred: I would like to know the 'deets' as well._

 _Explosive Reality: I'm not tellin any of u anything._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Can I say it now?_

 _Taping 101: No Kami, no u may not._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): :(_

 _Tentacruel: Oh take ur pouting somewhere else._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): R00D!_

 _Class Dad: GO!_

 _Class Mom: GO!_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Yes Mom and Dad._

 _Class Mom: ..._

 _Class Dad: ..._

 _Acidic Personality: LDGSLJSGLSGNSL_

 _Acidic Personality: HAHAHAHAHA_

 _Acidic Personality: YOU BROKE THEM!_

 _Acidic Personality: Screenshotting ths 4 latr._

 _Fabulous Capes: Mademoiselle, I request a copy of it._

 _Explosive Reality: Me 2._

 _Musical Jams: I do 2, this will b perfect blackmail._

 _Acidic Personality: There, u shuld all have a copy now._

* * *

 _Class Dad: fellow classmates...should we add Aizawa-Sensei to the chat as well?_

 _Green Machine: I don't see why not, if anything, y didn't u invite him when ths was frst formed?_

 _Class Dad: ..._

 _Class Mom: Well, we're waiting for your answer._

 _Class Dad: I um...didn't think about adding him...?_

 _Explosive Reality: Rlly, u who has dun the mpossible when it comes to out nerding Deku...didn't think to add the techer?_

 _Class Dad: ..._

 _Class Dad: I'm just going to go die of embarrassment now._

 _Moon Lady: I'll go comfert him._

 _Green Machine: MAKE SURE TO USE CONDOMS!_

 _Moon Lady: DEKU!_

 _Green Machine: What? I know wat u 2 do in ur spare time._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: I do too!_

 _Acidic Personality: I rlly don't wnt to know._

* * *

 _Darkness Falls: I bear gifts for everybody!_

 _Green Machine: ..._

 _Moon Lady: ..._

 _Class Dad: ..._

 _Darkness Falls: What?_

 _Green Machine: Who are you, and what have you done with Tokoyami?_

 _Tentacruel: I have to agree with them, who are u?_

 _Kota: ?_

 _Explosive Reality: WHERE IS THAT FUCKING BIRDBRAIN!?_

 _Darkness Falls: Got to go!_

 _Explosive Reality: GET BACK HERE!_

* * *

 _Green Machine: EVERYBODY COME TO THE LIVING ROOM...HURRY!_

 _Moon Lady: WHAT HAPPENED...BAKUGOU WHAT DID YOU DO!?_

 _Explosive Reality: WHY DO YOU THIMK I DID ANYTHING!?_

 _Moon Lady: BECAUSE ITS ALWAYS YOU!_

 _Fabulous Capes: I am here...but I don't see you anywhere._

 _Green Machine: Behind you..._

 _Moon Lady: Ok...tht was creepy._

* * *

 _Rock Hard Bod: KAMI, GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): NO!_

 _Class Mom: What is going on here?_

 _Darkness Falls: Kaminari snatched Mina's fone and is now running awa from her._

 _Class Mom: Oh my...KAMINARI YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS TO GIVE MINA HER PHONE BACK!_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Or wat?_

 _Class Mom: I'll give you a wedgie._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): U wuldn't..._

 _Class Mom: Try me..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for the 4th, and in case your all wondering, the reason i'm able to do this one everyday, is because these don't take to long to write, each document is literally only around 500-700 words.**

* * *

 _Class Dad: Bakugou, I would like to talk to you about your...anger management issues._

 _Green Machine: Hre we go._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Hre we go._

 _Explosive Reality: WHAT ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES, UHAVE NO IDEA WHT UR TLKING ABOUT 4 I'S!_

 _Class Dad: And, this is exactly what I meant..._

 _Explosive Reality: ..._

 _Kota: ..._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Guys, I have an idea fr a name fr Kouda._

 ** _PEEKATCHU ;)_** _has changed **Kota's** name to: **Black Bolt The Silent King**_

 _Black Bolt The Silent King: :)_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Ur wlcme buddy._

 _Acidic Personality: I cnt even begin to descrbe how prfect tht name is._

 _Taping 101: Now that we're on the topic of Marvel..._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Sero, no, I cn't relive tht pain._

 _Acidic Personality: I'll gt the tissues._

 _Class Mom: I just heard an explosion, what happened?_

 _Green Machine: Kaminari brought up Marvel, and Kacchan couldn't deal with the sadness it caused him._

 _Fatherly Hatred: Bakugou...are you crying?_

 _Explosive Reality: No...I jst hav smething in my I._

 _Green Machine: They killed off his favorite character in the latst move._

 _Explosive Reality: SHUT UP!_

 _Moon Lady: I'll brng u sum tissus._

* * *

 _Darkness Falls: Has anybody seen Dark Shadow?_

 _Green Machine: Hve u asked ur mom?_

 _Darkness Falls: ..._

 _Moon Lady: DEKU!_

 _Moon Lady: NO!_

 _Moon Lady: BAD DEKU!_

 _Green Machine: What? Nuthngs ever lost if ur mom can find it._

 _Moon Lady: ..._

 _Explosive Reality: Evrybdy knoes tht._

 _Moon Lady: ..._

 _Acidic Personality: I thnk u broke hr._

 _Black Bolt The Silent King: Kouda, culd u gve me my phone bck._

 _Moon Lady: :(_

 _Class Mom: I'm not even going to ask._

* * *

 _Green Machine: Kacchan, come to my room._

 _Explosive Reality: On my wa._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): GAYDAAAAAAR!_

 _Explosive Reality: SHUT IT!_

 _Class Dad: Bakugou, that is no way to talk to your classmates._

 _Class Mom: We should just leave them alone Iida._

 _Moon Lady: Deku, if he hurts you, scream for me._

 _Rock Hard Bod: You have no idea how dark that sounded..._

 _Musical Jams: RockHardBod Agreed._

 _Acidic Personality: Tht sounded soooooo dark._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): It sounded like you told him to scream if he gets hurt..._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Like...not the way you intended..._

* * *

 _[Special appearance from Newt of the Maze Runny series.]_

 _TheGlue: Tommy!_

 _Class Dad: Who is Tommy? There is nobody here named that._

 _TheGlue: Um..._

 _TheGlue: You see...I'm trying to let a friend of mine know I'm still alive..._

 _Class Dad: Well then..._

 _Class Dad: Good luck..._

 ** _TheGlue_** _has left the chatroom_

 _Explosive Reality: Who the fuck was tht?_

 _Green Machine: I have no idea..._

 _[Newt has finally gotten his fix-it.]_

* * *

 _Explosive Reality: Best Jeanist is klling me!_

 _Class Mom: What happened?_

 _Explosive Reality: He tryed to tame my hair._

 _Explosive Reality: HelpMe .jpeg_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Awwww!_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: SO CUTE!_

 _Explosive Reality: Best Jeanist here._

 _Explosive Reality: Bakugou passed out from embarrassment._

 _Explosive Reality: HeIsSoCute .jpeg_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Stop, my heart is going to burst from the cuteness!_

 _Acidic Personality: I'll gladly be copying these._

 _Darkness Falls: As will I._

* * *

 ** _Green Machine_** _has added **U CAN'T SEE ME**_

 _Green Machine: Hagakure, I hve the prfct Idea for a prank._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Hit me with it._

 _Green Machine: We pretend the dorm is haunted, and by that I mean whenever I give you the cue, you walk around the room completely naked and knock stff ovr._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Tht is brilliant!_

 ** _Green Machine_** _has left the chatroom_

 ** _U CAN'T SEE ME_** _has left the chatroom_

* * *

 _ **Green Machine** has sent their location_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cliffhanger in a text chat!? how is that possible!? I decided to do that for a reason.**

* * *

 _Moon Lady: Wats this?_

 _Fatherly Hatred: It seems Midoriya has sent us were he is currently at, but...why?_

 _Class Mom: Guys...I'm worried, Iida's not answering his phone._

 _Moon Lady: Neither is Deku..._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): GUYS, TURN ON THE NEWS!_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: THERE'S A NOUMU ATTACK!_

 _Explosive Reality: Wait...fuck, that's in Hosu!_

 _Acidic Personality: You don't think..._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: That Midoriyaa would have rushed there...right?_

 _Fatherly Hatred: Only one way to find out._

 _Fatherly Hatred: Endeavor and I are headed to the site of the attack as we speak, I'll see if I can locate Midoriya once we're there._

 _Musical Jams: Be careful, I heard Stain is there..._

 _Class Mom: Wait..._

 _Class Mom: Stain..._

 _Class Mom: As in the Hero Killer Stain_

 _Class Mom: ...Where was his attack on Enginium?_

 _Rock Hard Bod: Hosu..._

 _Explosive reality: FUCK!_

 _Moon Lady: You don't think..._

 _Froppy: If there was no fire I would be headed there right now._

 _Explosive Reality: I should be there to help in the fucking fighting efforts!_

 _Darkness Falls: And what...get yourself killed?_

 _Darkness Falls: Remember what happened at the USJ?_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Ugh, dn't remind me._

 _Darkness Falls: One of those things nearly killed All Might!_

 _Darkness Falls: What good would you be against 3 of them!?_

 _Explosive Reality: ALL I CARE ABOUT IS THAT DEKU IS IN DANGER!_

 _Moon Lady: ..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: ..._

 _Fatherly Hatred: ..._

 _Fabulous Capes: ..._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: ..._

 _Tentacruel: ..._

 _Froppy: ..._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): ..._

 _Musical Jams: ..._

 _Class Mom: ..._

 _Darkness Falls: ..._

 _Taping 101: ..._

 _Acidic Personality: ..._

 _Tailqwando: ..._

 _Black Bolt The Silent King: ..._

 _Buffer Than ALL MIGHT: ..._

 _Explosive Reality: oops..._

 _Moon Lady: BAKUGOU IF YOU EVER HURT MY PRECIOUS LITTLE CINNAMON BUN I WILL END YOU!_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): I'm'ma say it._

 _Taping 101: go ahead._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): AWWWWWWKAAAAAAARD!_

 _Class Mom: I'm just gonna go inform my Hero._

 _Darkness Falls: Mine too._

 _Explosive Reality: Yo, half'n'half, keep us updated on the search will ya?_

 _Fatherly Hatred: I will._

 **30 minutes later...**

 _Moon Lady: Guys, Todoroki isn't picking up his phone now either, he said he was gonna go check out the alleyways, and I haven't heard from him since._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: I'm sure he's fine, he wouldn't just rush head first into a fight without a plan...right?_

 _Darkness Falls: If there was somebody in danger...then he maybe would._

 _Moon Lady: You don't think they're...dead, do you?_

 _Explosive Reality: Deku is stronger than he looks, if anything happens he'll save them._

 _Acidic Personality: You sound like you're talking from experience._

 _Explosive Reality: I am._

 **10 minutes later...**

 _Green Machine: LookAtTheBlood .jpeg_

 _Moon Lady: Oh my god!_

 _Green Machine: Like what you see?_

 _Explosive Reality: WHO ARE YOU?!_

 _Green Machine: They call me the Hero Killer._

 _Green Machine: But you can call me Stain._

 _Class Mom: Nobody can survive losing that much blood..._

 _Class Dad: Who says it belongs to one person?_

 _Fatherly Hatred: I know for a fact that 3 people came to me, they put up a good fight too._

 _Green Machine.: If you ask me, they should have given up when they had the chance._

 ** _Green Machine_** _has changed their name to: **Hero Killer - Stain**_

 _Hero Killer - Stain: I hope we all can end up getting along..._

 _Explosive Reality: YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, IF YOU HURT THEM I'LL KILL YOU!_

 _Hero Killer - Stain: Now, Now...if you do that you ruin any chances of becoming a hero._

 _Hero Killer - Stain: Well, looks like times up..._

 _Hero Killer - Stain: I'll just add myself to this chat so we can keep in touch._

 ** _Hero Killer - Stain_** _has added **The One True Hero** to **UA 1-A Chatroom**_

 ** _Hero Killer - Stain_** _has changed their name to: **Green Machine**_

 _Green Machine: I better run before the students wake up._

 _The One True Hero: See you soon..._

 _Explosive Reality: YOU FUCKING BASTARD!_

 _Explosive Reality: Creati-bod, make a signal tracker right fucking now!_

 _Class Mom: Who, me?_

 _Explosive Reality: YES!_

 _Class Mom: On it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Pretty good ending last chapter, am I right?**

* * *

 _Green Machine: Thanks for convincing Recovery Girl to give us a few blood bags Aizawa-sensei._

 _The One True Hero: No problem._

 _The One True Hero: I actually enjoyed that._

 _Iida Tenya: Hopefully the class won't be too mad at us._

 _Fatherly Hatred: I doubt that they will._

 ** _Green Machine_** _has left the chat_

 ** _Iida Tenya_** _has left the chat_

 ** _The One True_** _**Hero** has left the chat_

 ** _Fatherly Hatred_** _has left the chat_

* * *

 _Explosive Reality: DEKU, R U OK!?_

 _Green Machine: I'm fine Kacchan._

 _Class Dad: We're all three fine, thanks for asking._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Hre we go._

 _Rock Hard Bod: 5_

 _Taping 101: 4_

 _Acidic Personality: 3_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): 2_

 _Green Machine: 1_

 _Explosive Reality: I DON'T CARE ABOUT NY OF U FUCKERS!_

 _Moon Lady: Bakugou!_

 _Class Mom: I finished the tracker you wanted._

 _Green Machine: ..._

 _Class Dad: ..._

 _Fatherly Hatred: ..._

 _The One True Hero: ..._

 _Green Machine: No need for a tracker yaoyorozu._

 _Class Mom: Why?_

 _Class Dad: Because...the whole Stain thing...that was a small prank we formed._

 _Moon Lady: Seriously..._

 _The One True Hero: seriously._

 ** _The One True Hero_** _has changed their name to: **Eraserhead**_

 _Green Machine: I mean, the whole thing wasn't a prank, we really did have a run-in with Stain, and we did get slightly injured._

 _Moon Lady: WHAT!?_

 _Explosive Reality: WHAT!?_

 _Eraserhead: I really got stuck with a very protective class this year...didn't I._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Yes...Yes u did._

* * *

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Ha, Bakugou, I wanna ask u smethng?_

 _Explosive Reality: What?_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): I was wundring, whn did u and Midoriya get together?_

 _Explosive Reality: /-/-/-/-/-/_

 _Explosive Reality: WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): I guess ur jst bad wth feelings then._

 _Rock Hard Bod: I think it happened at the USJ._

 _Darkness Falls: I believe it was during the festival._

 _Explosive Reality SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

* * *

 _ **Green Machine**_ _has added **Explosive Reality**_

 _Explosive Reality: I may or may not have accidentlly let it out that we're togethr..._

 _Green Machine: really..._

 _Explosive Reality: Really._

 _Green Machine: We'll sort this out, don't worry._

 ** _Green Machine_** _has left the chat_

 ** _Explosive Reality_** _has left the chat_

* * *

 _Green Machine: Ochako, I need to talk to u._

 _Moon Lady: Ok, wht is it?_

 _Green Machine: Com to my room._

 _Moon Lady: Ok._

 _Eraserhead: Remember ur condoms._

 _Moon Lady: SENSEI!_

 _Green Machine: SENSEI!_

 _Explosive Reality: SENSEI!_

 _Eraserhead: What._

 _Class Dad: Ignore him._

 _Class Mom: Ignore him._

* * *

 _Froppy: Is anybdy else wundring wht ths traning camp is all abowt?_

 _Moon Lady: I am._

 _Green Machine: I heard that its supposed to b a hiddn location._

 _Explosive Realty: Wundrng won't do ny thng, we're gnna hve 2 wait._

 _Class Mom: I for once actually agree with Bakugou._

 _Explosive Reality: What do you mean once?_

 _Explosive Reality: I know for a fact that you agreed to make the signal tracker when we thought Stain had captured Deku, Four Eyes, and Half'n'half!_

 _Musical Jams: Never thoght tht Bakugou wuld evr yell at Momo._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Nevr thoght he had it in 'im._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): I gess we all undrestimated hm._

* * *

 _Tailqwando: Tooru, can u cum to the traning field, I wanna try improvng on fiting invisble enemys._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Um...sre, I can't tonite tho, maybe tmrrw._

 _Tailqwando: ok, sre, tmmrw thn._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Sorry, I jst promised Todoroki I'd hlp hm._

 _Tailqwando: Its fine._


	7. Chapter 7

**Lets get this show on the road**

* * *

 _Green Machine: Hey guys, hw about we hve a moove nite?_

 _Class Dad: That sounds like a great idea Midoriya, if I may recommend the best night to do it?_

 _Class Mom: Don't let him do it, I've had events planned with only him, and he chose stuff that bored even me._

 _Black Bolt the Silent King: :(_

 _Moon Lady: They must have been veeeeeeerrrrry boring thn._

 _Class Mom: They were..._

 _Class Dad: You told me that you had fun!_

 _Class Mom: I was lying as not to hurt your feelings._

 _Fatherly Hatred: Well, I believe that this just got awkward..._

 _Explosive Reality: For once Half'n'half, we agree on smethng._

 _Green Machine: Scary..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Scary..._

* * *

 _Eraserhead: Where were you all during class?_

 _Class Dad: We had a slight argument within the dorms, do not worry it was settled._

 _Class Mom: Why did I just hear an explosion?_

 _Green Machine: Kacchan's favrte gme series just got its latst gme's relese dte pushed bck._

 _Explosive Reallity: SHUT UP DEKU!_

 _Acidic Personality: DETAILS! NOW!_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: I am wth Mina on ths 1._

 _Explosive Reality: U TELL THM ANYTHNG AND U WONT GET SPECIAL TME TONITE!_

 _Green Machine: ..._

 _Green Machine: Sorry guys, special time means more to me than giving juicy details._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): I thnk we cn gess wat 'special time' is..._

 _Moon Lady: EWWWWW, KAMINARI I DIDN'T NEED THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): I know that, payback for levitating my games the other day._

* * *

 ** _Acidic Personality_** _has added **Green Machine** and **U CAN'T SEE ME** to the chat_

 _Acidic Personality: Deets. Now._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Mke thm juicy._

 _Green Machine: He loved this series ever since he was a kid, the company is remastering the last game made before the quirks manifested, and the release got pushed back to the start of next year._

 _Acidic Personality: Feels bad, what is the game called?_

 _Green Machine: Kingdom Hearts._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: I KNOW THAT ONE, I CRIED WHEN THEY REVEALED WHAT HAPPENED TO AQUA!_

 _Green Machine: Kacchan, has only played the main games, not the side games, so don't spoil anything for him, I was gonna get the side games as a present for his birthday._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Izuku...sweetie..._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Trust me when I tell you, that all the games in that series are important, even if the side games seem like that, just on the side, they're not, they matter to the lore as well._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: If he hasn't at least played BBS (Birth by Sleep) and BBS 0.2 AFP (Birth by Sleep 0.2 -A Fragmentary Passage-) before he's played III then he needs to do that, that way he won't be as confused when III comes out._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: If he doesn't then, he can always come to me for the lore._

 _Green Machine: Thanks, I'll keep tht in mind..._

 ** _Acidic Personality_** _has left the chat_

 ** _Green Machine_** _has left the chat_

 ** _U CAN'T SEE_** _**ME** has left the chat_

* * *

 _Class Dad: Could whoever is moaning keep it down..._

 _Moon Lady: Deku, Bakugou, thnk he ws tlkng 2 u 2._

 _Green Machine: Thts nt us..._

 _Explosive Reality: We havnt been near echuthr all dy._

 _Moon Lady: Then who..._

 _Moon Lady: Oh god..._

 _Acidic Personality: Wat?_

 _Moon Lady: Hve u seen Kirishima or Kaminari at all today?_

 _Acidic Personality: No..._

 _Acidic Personality: Oh...OH..._

 _Taping 101: God have mercy on our souls..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ready? Lets Go!**

* * *

 ** _Green Machine_** _has added **Class Dad** **, Moon Lady, Rock Hard Bod,** and 14 others to: **Kacchan's Secret Party Committee**_

 _Green Machine: Okay everybody, we need to come up with a suprise party for Kacchan._

 _Class Dad: What were you planning on doing?_

 _Green Machine: I was just planning on spending the day with him, and taking him home to have cake and open gifts._

 _Moon Lady: DEKU!_

 _Green Machine: What?_

 _Moon Lady:That is the worst party ever, we need to plan one of the best ones ever!_

 _Musical Jams: Thoght u hatd hm tho._

 _Moon Lady: I do not!_

 _Moon Lady: I jst dn't like hs attitude._

 _Class Mom: I can make all the preparations._

 _Class Mom: If that is okay with you Midoriya._

 _Green Machine: Thts fine, I jst want ths to b memrble._

 _Green Machine: He didn't celebrte it ths yer, and I wnt to gve hm hs gft._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Ths gft, u sre he'll like it? ;)_

 _Acidic Personality: Ya, r u sre? ;)_

 _Green Machine: U gys mke it sound drty..._

 _Green Machine: And ys, I"m sre he wll._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): I hope ur all redy fr ths,_

 _Taping 101: We'll be waiting for the date, keep us all in the loop Midoriya!_

 _Green Machine: I will._

* * *

 ** _UA 1-A Chatroom_**

* * *

 _Class Dad: Bakugou, come out to the training field real quick._

 _Explosive Reality: Y?_

 _Class dad: Just do it, we want to practice being able to avoid projectile quirks, and your quirk is best suited for that._

 _Explosive Reality: U cn't hve fucking Half'n'half do it?_

 _Fatherly Hatred: I'm out with Yaoyorozu._

 _Fatherly Hatred: We're getting our supplies for the training camp._

 _Green Machine: Oh, rite, we still need 2 prepre fr tht._

 _Moon Lady: How about we all go gt the stff 2gethr?_

 _Darkness Falls: That is actually a great idea, that way we can also pool all our yen together._

 _Acidic Personality: I bet ms. rich over there would rather pay for everybody's stuff herself._

 _Class Mom: /-/-/-/-/-/_

 _Class Mom: NOT TRUE!_

 _Class Mom: Yet..._

 _Acidic Personality: see?_

 _Rock Hard Bod: Well, I thnk its a grate idea, hw about we all meet at the mll tmrrw?_

 _Green Machine: Alrite, cn't wait!_

* * *

 _PEEKATCHU ;): MOVIE NIGHT TIME!_

 _Rock Hard Bod: When did we all agree to ths?_

 _Green Machine: lst week, remember?_

 _Rock Hard Bod: Oh ya, I frgt._

 _Moon Lady: Did we evr choose a movie to watch?_

 _Green Machine: An old movie called Transformers._

 _Explosive Reality: Sounds boring..._

 _Class Mom: Ignore that statement, if its the movie of choice, then its the movie we're watching tonight._

 _Explosive Reality: Alrite, bt anybdy who sits 2 clse 2 Deku._

 _Explosive Reality: Bttr be prepared to get the beating of their life..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: You scare me..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: U really do..._

* * *

 ** _Green Machine_** _has added **Explosive Reality**_

 _Green Machine: Kacchan, I may have told Tooru about your game series..._

 _Explosive Reality: YOU WHAT!_

 _Green Machine: Yeah...but don't worry, she said she's just as big of a fan as you._

 _Explosive Reality: NOBODY IS A BIGGER FUCKING FAN THAN ME!_

 _Green Machine: She didn't say she was a bigger fan tho._

 _Green Machine: She did say tho, that before you play III when it comes out you need to at least play Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep 0.2 -A Fragmentary Passage-._

 _Explosive Reality: Oh...did she say why, those side games don't matter to me, they're just fucking extras._

 _Green Machine: You'll need to talk to her about it._

 ** _Green Machine_** _has left the chat_

 _Explosive Reality: DEKU!_

 ** _Explosive Reality_** _has left the chat_

* * *

 ** _Explosive Reality_** _has added **U CAN'T SEE ME**_

 _Explosive Reality: Why do I need to play the fucking side games!_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Its as I told Midoriya, the side games are important to the lore as well._

 _Explosive Reality: No they aren't!_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Okay, let me ask u ths._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Why does Roxas look nothing like Sora?_

 _Explosive Reality: Simple, because of Kairi's heart._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: BZZZZZTT, WRONG!_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: It's because of ****** ****** ***** ** *** *** ****._

 _Explosive Reality: Excuse me, I couldn't read that, they got censored._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: I did that on purpose because that was a spoiler._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Another question, who did that armor that was shown upon inishing Radiant Garden belong to?_

 _Explosive Reality: A fallen organization XIII member?_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Wrong._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: it belongs to ****_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Who is the lingering will?_

 _Explosive Reality: OKAY, I GET UR POINT!_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Also, make sure to play all the side games so that any confusion for the games you've already played will go away._

 _Explosive Reality: Fine._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: gud._

 ** _U CAN'T SEE ME_** _has left the chat_

 ** _Explosive Reality_** _has left the chat_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not uploading for a couple of days, they were both quite full of family planned events.**

* * *

 _Green Machine: Okay, so hears th plan, we all split up into groups, and meet back in the food court once everything is done, gud?_

 _Class Dad: Sounds great._

 _Explosive Reality: I dn't evn wnt to go._

 _Acidic Personality: AWWWWW, but u agreed...!_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Ya man, we never get to spend time with u anymre._

 _Explosive Reality: I DN'T CARE, I'm not GOING, SPENDING THE DAY WITH YOU 4 FUCKERS WHO INSIST ON CALLING US THE BAKUSQUAD CHANGED MY MIND!_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Ow...that hurt man..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Yea Bakubro, you didn't have to yell at us like tht._

 _Acidic personality: I'm legit crying rite now..._

 _Taping 101: Me 2 Mina...Me 2._

 _Fatherly Hatred: I am afraid, I'm not going to make it either, I am going to go visit my Mother._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Oh ya, u brought tht up wen I brought the Mall idea back up in class, u decided to go see her after all..._

 _Fatherly Hatred: Sorry._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: That so..._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: SWEET, YOU DECIDED YOUR FAMILY OVER US, THAT IS DEDICATION IF IVE EVER SEEN IT!_

 _Class Mom: I've already got everything I need, but I'll be going anyways._

 _Class Mom: So that if anybody needs money I can give it to them._

 _Moon Lady: You just wanna continue shoppin' dont ya?_

 _Class Mom: ..._

 _Class Mom: Maybe..._

 _Froppy: Called it._

 _Moon Lady: Called it._

 _Green Machine: Well, we'll talk more about the plan once we get there._

 _Moon Lady: Alright, see u all soon._

* * *

 _Moon Lady: Guys, I have some bad news..._

 _Class Mom: What is it?_

 _Moon Lady: You wanna tell them Deku?_

 _Green Machine: I had a run in with Shigaraki._

 _Explosive Reality: What!_

 _Explosive Reality: Where?!_

 _Green Machine: The Mall..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Are you okay dude?_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: I am so sorry, did he do anything, if he did I WILL call for a DPS meeting!_

 _Green Machine: DPS?_

 _Class Mom: Tooru! He didn't know about the DPS!_

 _Moon Lady: Should we tell him?_

 _Class Dad: Go ahead._

 _Explosive Reality: After the USJ incident, the class has gotten low-key protective._

 _Explosive Reality: And then came your run-in with Stain._

 _Explosive Reality: The class has been holding secret meetings._

 _Froppy: Not to mention some from 1-B and one person from Gen. Ed. as well, like TestuTestu and Itsuka._

 _Explosive Reality: Right. Well, we officially formed the team when we named it The Deku Protection Squad._

 _Class Mom: Or The D.P.S for short._

 _Green Machine: Oh..._

 _Green Machine: You all know I don't need protecting...right?_

* * *

 _Green Machine: I'm so glad that we all get another week together!_

 _Darkness Falls: As much as I'm glad we all get the week together as well, I just can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen._

 _Explosive Reality: Stop wrryng, nuthin is gnna hppn._

 _Green Machine: I dunno Kacchan, I have a bad feeling 2._

 _Moon Lady: So do I..._

 _Tailqwando: Me 2..._

 _The Tits of Life: I do as well..._

 _Class Mom: WHO LET YOU BACK IN!?_

 ** _The Tits of Life_** _been kicked from **UA 1-A Chatroom**_

 _Acidic Personality: I swear it wasn't me this time Jirou!_

 _Musical Jams: I know._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: I was the one who let him in..._

 _Musical Jams: Tooru, you are lucky I cn't c u, or u wuld be hearing the worst music of ur life..._

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: MEEP!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Lets Get Going, Don't Wanna Be Late!**

* * *

 _Musical Jams: This is for the girls only, we need to talk after class, meet me at Momo's Desk._

 _Class Mom: Why m_ _ine?_

 _Musical Jams: Can we just meet..._

 _Moon Lady: Sure!_

 _Acidic Personality: Fine by me!_

 _U CAN'T SEE ME: Alright!_

 ** _U CAN'T SEE ME_** _has changed their name to: THE INVISIBLE HERO_

 _THE INVISIBLE HERO: Been meaning to change that for a while._

 _Froppy: I'll be there._

 _Class Mom: Since it's my desk, I will definitely be there._

 _Musical Jams: Thanks..._

* * *

 _Green Machine: Kacchan, how'd u enjoy the pool?_

 _Explosive Reality: The fact that Aizawa ended the race like tht really pisses me off._

 _Fatherly Hatred: I must agree, it is disappointing that we have to wait now._

 _Class Dad: Not so fast, we still have the training camp, we can see who the best is once we get there._

 _Musical Jams: That is true, I'll be rooting for u Bakugou._

 _Class Mom: I myself will be rooting for Midoriya._

 _Moon Lady: Of corse imma be rooting fr my man!_

 _Explosive Reality: ..._

 _Green Machine: Um...Ochako...wrong choice of words there..._

 _Moon Lady: Oops..._

 _Explosive Reality: Ur lucky ur Deku's friend Round Face._

 _Explosive Reality: Or else u'd alredy b ded._

 _Moon Lady: EEP!_

 _Fatherly Hatred: But...I'm Izuku's friend..._

 _Explosive Reality: I DON'T CARE IN THE SLIGHTEST IF YOUR DEKU'S FRIEND ICY HOT!_

* * *

 _Rock Hard Bod: Maaaaaaannn, Training Camp was so tough todaay..._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): And its only the frst day..._

 _Darkness Falls: I can't believe I'm saying this._

 _Darkness Falls: But I'm glad its dark out._

 _Class Dad: I can't believe i'm complaining._

 _Class Dad: But, if its going to be like this the entire time, then..._

 _Class Dad: I WANNA GO HOME!_

 _Class Mom: For once Iida, we agree on something._

 _Explosive Reality: WILL YOU FUCK FUCKING SHUT UP!_

 _Moon Lady: He's right, remember, Aizawa-Sensei did say we needed to get up early tomorrow._

 _Green Machine: Yeah, I jst hpe my time cleaning the beach will help with whatever they throw at us._

 _Moon Lady: Cleaning the beach?_

 _Class Dad: When was this?_

 _Green Machine: Oh...Right, when my quirk first manifested, I broke my bones at every action._

 _Fabulous Capes: Aie..._

 _Green Machine: Yeah, so, to train it, I took to cleaning up the beach._

 _Moon Lady: You mean Dagobah Municipal Beach, right?_

 _Green Machine: Yeah, that's the one._

 _Explosive Reality: So thats where u always went after school._

 _Green Machine: Yep, and by the time the exams happened, I could walk without it even hurting me._

 _Moon Lady: So that's why you broke ur body while savng me._

 _Green Machine: Ya..._

* * *

 ** _Moon Lady_** _has added **High Five** to **UA 1-A Chatroom**_

 _High Five: ?_

 _Moon Lady: Welcome to the UA 1-A Chatroom!_

 _High Five: But...we keep in contact in the you know..._

 _Class Mom: Midoriya already knows about it._

 _Class Mom: This is Momo by the way, Class Dad is Iida._

 _High Five: Oh really...who told him?_

 _Explosive Reality: I did, but Hagakure brought it up._

 _THE INVISIBLE HERO: Only because Shigaraki attacked him!_

 _High Five: ;What! I have to tell Testutestu!_

 _Class Mom: Why not just add him?_

 _High Five: OH! Right..._

 ** _High Five_** _has added **Gajeel** to **UA 1-A Chatroom**_

 _Gajeel: Huh?_

 _Rock Hard Bod: TESTUBRO!_

 _Gajeel: KIRIBRO!_

 _Explosive Reality: Oh great, there's two of them now._

 _Gajeel: Looks like we're missing only one person._

 _Green Machine: Who is this last person? Is it Shinsou?_

 _Explosive Reality: Fuck no._

 _High Five: It's Hatsume Mei._

 _Moon Lady: I'm still glad that she is not a villain, knowing her, she could build a device to disable quirks..._

 _Green Machine: Yeah...she kinda scares me._

 _High Five: Agreed..._


	11. Chapter 11

**So, due to the show not being farther than the Hideout Raid Arc, the next few chapters are going to be reflecting on the things I didn't cover, like the Sports Festival, and the Final Exams.**

* * *

 _Green Machine: I think this chatroom needs a new name._

 _Class Dad: Why not change it to this._

 ** _Class Dad_** _has changed the chat name from **UA 1-A Chatroom** to **UA Hero Course Chatroom**_

 _High Five: Wow...unimaginative much..._

 _Moon Lady: Tht's Tenya for u..._

 _Class Dad: I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT!_

 _Class Mom: Itsuka, can you come give him a chop to the back of the head?_

 _High Five: I'm already on my way!_

 _Gajeel: Wow..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Tell me about it..._

 _Gajeel: Are they always lke ths?_

 _Explosive Reality: U hve no idea..._

 _Musical Jams: R00D!_

 _Explosive Reality: Oh, sht up country luvr._

 _Musical Jams: U TKE THT BAC!_

 _Explosive Reality: MAKE ME!_

 _Green Machine: And there goes the original topic..._

 _Black Bolt The Silent King: :(_

 _Tentacruel: Look, you made him cry._

 _Darkness Falls: Revelry in the dark._

 _Green Machine: Oh great...hes saying that in chat too..._

* * *

 _High Five: I have to admit, that curry we all made, it totally hit the spot!_

 _Gajeel: Yeah, felt gud 2 relax, aftr all tht traning we did..._

 _Explosive Reality: My hands are still tingling..._

 _Green Machine: come 2 me, i'll help u._

 _Class Dad: THAT BEHAVIOR IS NOT TOLERABLE IN TRAINING CAMP!_

 _Class Mom: Iida...darling...your overreacting._

 _Green Machine: Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, I refuse to say._

 _Class Mom: ..._

 _Moon Lady: ..._

 _Acidic Personality: i pray for u boi's, but not Mineta, he can go die in a ditch for all I care._

 _Acidic Personality: All in favor say I._

 _Acidic Personality: I._

 _Class Mom: I._

 _Moon Lady: I._

 _Musical Jams: I._

 _THE INVISIBLE HERO: I._

 _Froppy: I._

 _High five: I._

 _High Five: He tried and succeeded to cop a feel during the Sports Festival,...I still don't feel clean..._

 _Class Mom: Oh honey, now imagine that pretty much every day._

 _High Five: AND HE HASN'T BEEN KICKED OUT!?_

 _Froppy: I wonder myself why he hasn't been expelled._

* * *

 _Green Machine: Hey guys, I can't sleep, can we talk?_

 _Class Dad: GO TO BED!_

 _Class Mom: Am I the only sane one in 1-A?_

 _High Five: Sometimes I think I'm the only sane one in 1-B..._

 _Class Mom: Can I trade classes with somebody from your class Itsuka?_

 _Eraserhead: No._

 _Green Machine: Wow...way 2 put it bluntly._

 _Gajeel: I knw..._

 _Explosive Reality: Fucking harsh..._

* * *

 ** _Green Machine_** _has added **Explosive Reality**_

 _Green Machine: Hey...Kacchan?_

 _Explosive Reality: Ya?_

 _Green Machine: Can you..._

 _Green Machine: Can you promise me something?_

 _Explosive Reality: Wat?_

 _Explosive Reality: De-Izuku, ur scaring me..._

 _Green Machine: If anything happens tonight, please promise me you'll stat safe._

 _Explosive Reality: Y wuld sumthng hppn?_

 _Green Machine: I dunno, it's just..._

 _Green Machine: The bad feeling I've had the last few days has gotten worse._

 _Green Machine: Just...Promise me...Promis me you'll be safe, that if anything happens u'll run straight to and stay near the pros._

 _Explosive Reality: S I G H_

 _Explosive Reality: Fine...I promise._

 _Green Machine: Thank you..._

 ** _Green Machine_** _has left the chat_

 ** _Explosive Reality_** _has left the chat_

* * *

 ** _Kacchan's Secret Party Committee_**

* * *

 _Green Machine: Ok, gys, I finally have a day set to throw his party._

 _Rock Hard Bod: When!?_

 _Class Dad: Am I allowed to plan the party?_

 _Class Mom: Iida no._

 _Buffer Than ALL MIGHT: I call baking the cake!_

 _Darkness Falls: Please make sure its during the day, while this training has been helping, I still don't have complete control of Dark Shadow._

 _Fabulous Capes: I call Decorating!_

 _Class Mom: Please don't involve glitter..._

 _THE INVISIBLE HERO: I'm still coughing it up..._

 _Fabulous Capes: Grossier._


	12. Chapter 12

**Lets-a-go!**

* * *

 _Green Machine: Hey guys, wanna reminisce?_

 _Moon Lady: About?_

 _High Five: I have an idea!_

 _Class Mom: Please, do tell!_

 _Explosive Reality: Was tht sarcasm?_

 _Class Mom: Yes, I'm in a bad mood._

 _Gajeel: Ruh Roh_

 _Rock Hard Bod: Don't tell me..._

 _Darkness Falls: She's having her..._

 _Fatherly Hatred: PERIOD!_

 _Class Mom: Oh put a sock in it!_

 _Acidic Personality: Even tho im a gurl, im gonna say this..._

 _Acidic Personality: EVERYBODY FOR THEMSELVES!_

 _Green Machine: Wait...don't girls have like a synced time clock when it comes to those...?_

 _Musical Jams: That is only true for some gurls, but, yes, yes we do._

 _Green Machine: OH NO._

 _High Five: Oh no..._

 _High Five: Well, Class 1-A, have fun taming the demon._

 _High Five: I'm booking it out of here._

 _Gajeel: DON'T LEAVE ME!_

 _Explosive Reality: I'm gonna go hide, good luck!_

 _Class Mom: You are all taking this out of proportions!_

 _Class Dad: No, we are not, we all know how girls get during their periods, they turn into blood thirsty monsters!_

 _Class Mom: I'll show you a blood thirsty monster!_

 _Green Machine: Iida Run!_

 _Class Dad: ALREADY AM!_

 _Class Dad: SHE IS SOMEHOW ABLE TO KEEP UP WITH ME!_

 _Acidic Personality: Well..._

 _Acidic Personality: R.I.P Class Pres..._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): He will be missed._

 _Class Dad: I'M NOT DEAD YET!_

 _Class Mom: YOU WILL BE SOON!_

 _Class Dad: AHHH!_

 _Musical Jams: Over dramatic much?_

 _Froppy: ikr..._

* * *

 _Green Machine: Iida...u stll alive?_

 _Class Dad: Barely..._

 _Class Mom: I tickled him to death._

 _High Five: So that's where the maniacal laughter was coming from..._

 _Darkness Falls: For once in my life..._

 _Darkness Falls: I knew fear..._

 _High Five: I think it's time to add Hatsume to the chat._

 _Moon Lady: Good idea!_

 ** _Moon Lady_** _has added **Mechanical BABIES!** to **UA Hero Course Chatroom**_

 _Mechanical BABIES!: So, I see you all needed my help after all._

 _Taping 101: Oh no..._

 _Moon Lady: AHHH CRYPTID!_

 _Buffer Than ALL MIGHT: She was ruthless..._

 _Moon Lady: AHHH ANOTHER ONE!_

 _High Five: Is she always like this?_

 _Green Machine: In the words of Mandalay 'It's gotten worse lately.'_

 _High Five: Okay..._

 _Darkness Falls: Revelry in the dark._

 _Moon Lady: AHHHHH!_

 _Musical Jams: I better go check up on her._

 _Gajeel: What's a cryptid?_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): They're people who rarely use the chat._

 _Rock Hard Bod: They're also never seen in the dorms, usually they lock themselves in their rooms._

 _Gajeel: Got it..._

 _High Five: They seem like our classes reclusive people..._

 _Mechanical BABIES!: So, which of u would like a test drive of my new baby today?_

 _Green Machine: Hatsume no._

 _Darkness Falls: Hatsume no._

 _Moon Lady: Hatsume no._

 _Mechanical BABIES!: Awwww._

* * *

 _Green Machine: Hey, Yaoyorozu, has anybody told u that u remind thm of an anime character?_

 _Class Mom: No, might I ask who I remind you of?_

 _Green Machine: A character from a manga adapted anime named Erza Scarlet._

 _Class Mom: Oh..._

 _Class Mom: /-/-/-/_

 _Green Machine: Come to think of it, Testutestu reminds me of somebody 2._

 _Gajeel: who?_

 _Green Machine: Ur chat name is the characters name coincidentally._

 _Gajeel: i did tht on purpse, I red the manga._

 _Green Machine: (o0_0o) IT WAS AMAZING RIGHT!?_

 _Gajeel: YA IT WAS!_

 _Explosive Reality: And there he goes weebing out..._

 _Green Machine: Actually, Kacchan and Todoroki remind me of characters 2!_

 _Explosive Reality: Who!_

 _Fatherly Hatred: Who?_

 _Green Machine: Gray and Natsu, a fire magic user and an Ice magic user!_

 _Green Machine: And, they don't get along unless they have 2, jst like u 2!_

 _Explosive Reality: ..._

 _Fatherly Hatred: ..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Uh oh..._

 _Acidic Personality: Oh no..._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Her we go..._

 _Explosive Reality: Icy Hot, u thnkin wht i'm thnkin?_

 _Fatherly Hatred: Oh most definitely._

 _Green Machine: Ruh roh..._

 _High Five: Want me to karate chop them?_

 _Green Machine: YES PLEASE!_

 _Explosive Reality: Do it, and you'll get the punishment to Giant Hands._

 _High Five: Was that meant to be an insult?_

 _Acidic Personality: I don't relly kno..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Not entirely sure..._

 _Taping 101: I think it was?_

 _Moon Lady: AHHH!_

 _Moon Lady: SPOOPY CRYPTID!_

 _Taping 101: R00D._


	13. Chapter 13

**Time For Remembering!**

* * *

 _Green Machine: Okay, now that all the Demomo is over, can we please talk about the past?_

 _Class Mom: Demomo!?_

 _Musical Jams: Like demon, but instead of on is omo._

 _Class Mom: Oh, okay._

 _Class Mom: WAIT! WHAT?!  
_

 _Green Machine: GUYS!_

 _Explosive Reality: I know what we can talk about, its currently in my pants._

 _Moon Lady: EW!_

 _Rock Hard Bod: How about we talk about the Sports Festival?_

 _Green Machine: Thank You!_

 _High Five: That's a great idea!_

 _Class Dad: Sarcasm?_

 _High Five: No._

 _Class Dad: Good!_

 _Gajeel: Well, what portion u wna tlk about?_

 _Rock Hard Bod: How about from the very beginning?_

 _Explosive reality: I enjoyed the speech._

 _Acidic Personality: U gve it tho..._

 _Explosive Reality: That's y I enjoyed it._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Of course it is..._

 _Explosive Reality: I DON'T SEE YOU GIVING ONE ANYTIME SOON PIKATCHU WANNABE!_

 _Acidic Personality: Do I need to give a mama whooping?_

 _Rock Hard Bod: Please don't make her, she actually kicks ur ass like a real mother would._

 _Green Machine: I liked the race._

 _Musical Jams: But u won tho..._

 _Green Machine: I kno._

 _High Five: Hang on, Monoma's acting up again..._

 _Gajeel: Ya, he's going on about hw we're better than u and such._

 _Mechanical BABIES!: I READ SPORTS FESTIVAL, I REMEMBER THE BABIES I USED IN THE CAVALRY BATTLE AND DURING THE RACE!_

 _Darkness Falls: Yes, but it was ur bsbies that allowed us to lose..._

 _Mechanical BABIES!: NO THEY WEREN'T!_

 _Moon LadY: SPOOPY!_

 _Moon Lady: And, her inventions were working pretty well during it, if they didn't break we would have won._

 _Mechanical BABIES!: Not my fault, those were just prototypes._

 _Green Machine: Prototypes...suuuure._

 _Moon Lady: My favorite event were the one on one battles, especially mine against Bakugou._

 _Explosive Reality: U lost via fuckin' sparkles & rainbows..._

 _Moon Lady: Tru, but that was also when you told me why u hted Deku._

 _Explosive Reality: I told you It was the only word that made sense._

 _Rock Hard Bod: I was laughing my ass off when they had to tie up and put a muzzle on Bakubro due to Todoroki._

 _Acidic Personality: I REMEMBER THAT, THAT WAS PRIME BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!_

 _Explosive Reality: ..._

 _Acidic Personality: Ruh Roh.._

 _Explosive Reality: Delete it... **now**._

 _Moon Lady: WOAH, HOW'D U DO THT?!_

 _Explosive Reality: I simply put * then the word, and then * again._

 _Moon Lady: I WANNA TRY!_

 _Moon Lady: **(0o0)**_

 _Moon Lady: IT WRKS!_

 _Black Bolt The Silent King: \\(T_T)/_

 _Explosive Reality: The fuck?_

 _Tentacruel: His favorite was when Shinsou forced his opponent to surrender._

 _Explosive Reality: U CAN UNDERSTAND THT!?_

 _Green Machine: U CAN UNDERSTANT THT!?_

 _Tentacruel: Of course, can't you?_

 _High Five: Not even going to ask, I just scroll up._

 _Class Mom: YES! FOR ONCE I'M NOT THE CLUELESS ONE!_

 _High Five: ?_

 _Taping 101: She usually misses everything and is confused and needs either an explanation pr to scroll up._

 _High Five: Oh..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Time to talk about their Final/Hero Fight Exams**

* * *

 _Green Machine: Kacchan, remember when we had to fight All Might?_

 _Explosive Reality: And almost lost?_

 _Explosive Reality: Yea._

 _Taping 101: Dn't remind me!_

 _Acidic Personality: Y culdn't u 2 have lst?_

 _Class Mom: Quit being whiny Mina._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): She's right tho._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Literally all of the Bakusquad is taking the extra courses, Minus Bakugou._

 _Explosive Reality: Well, sorry that me and Deku make a great team when we **do** decideto **work** **together**._

 _Taping 101: You mean it?_

 _Explosive Reality: OF COURSE FUCKING NOT, THERE IS NO WAY I WAS GOING TO LOSE THE TEST!_

 _Green Machine: Says the person who was relying on the same old moves before deciding to use the plan I created._

 _Explosive reality: EXCUSE ME?!_

 _Buffer Than ALL MIGHT: I hate the extra coursesssss!_

 _Explosive Reality: Well thn, u shuldn't have lst._

 _Acidic Personality: Okay...R00D!_

 _Rock Hard Bod: When is he never rude?_

 _Acidic Personality: Tru._

 _Explosive Reality: I can read these u know..._

 _Acidic Personality: Uh Oh..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Oh No..._

 _Green Machine: U might wnna strt runnin..._

 _Class Mom: I just saw Bakugou..._

 _Class Mom: He looks about ready to commit murder._

 _Class Mom: Literally commit murder._

 _Explosive Reality: Shitty Hair..._

 _Explosive Reality: Alien Bitch..._

 _Explosive Reality: Prepare to die._

 _High Five: It was at this moment they knew..._

 _High Five: They fucked up._

 _Acidic Personality: MEEP!_

 _Rock Hard Bod: MEEP!_

 _Taping 101: He won't actually kill u..._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): U sure, cause I just saw him and he was literally leaving scorch marks as he walked out..._

 _Explosive Reality: i'M GONNA KILL ALL 4 OF U!_

* * *

 _Green Machine: Hey Itsuka, who did u all face during the Final Exam?_

 _High Five: Monoma and I faced Lady Midnight, and won._

 _High Five: Testutestu amd Yosetsu faced Vlad King, and won, and that's all I stuck around for, so I don't know who else won._

 _Green Machine: Well..._

 _Green Machine: Jirou and Kouda won literally by bugs._

 _High Five: Interesting..._

 _Black Bolt The Silent King: (T_T)_

 _High Five: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE AN INSULT!_

 _High Five: OR TO JUDGE YOU!_

 _Black Bolt The Silent King: :)_

 _High Five: Your welcome :)_

* * *

 _High Five: You know, I haven't heard from Eijirou, Mina, Sero or, Denki, for a while, I hope they're okay..._

 _Explosive Reality: They're fine, just hangin around._

 _Class Dad: YOU HUNG THEM, THEY COULD DIE FROM THAT!_

 _Green Machine: Iida, my third best friend, he didn't actually hang them, it was either:_

 _A: A joke_

 _B: A metaphor_

 _But not an actual hanging._

 _Class Dad: Oh..._

 _Class Mom: Overreaction much?_

 _Musical Jams: Very._

* * *

 _Acidic Personality: Never thought I would say this..._

 _Acidic Personality: But I have to thank Mineta._

 _Acidic Personality: Now I have to burn this phone..._

 _THE INVISIBLE HERO: Yes...Yes u do._

 _Class Mom: I'll create a barrel of oil._

 _Moon Lady: I'll get the gloves so nun of us has 2 tuch it..._

 _High Five: I'll get the bleach for wherever he tuched u Mina._

 _Musical Jams: I'll call up police to arrest him._

 _Froppy: I'll get my tongue ready to drown him._

 _Green Machine: And u all say we overreact...?_

 _Mechanical BABIES!: None of us like the little grape!_

 _Explosive Reality: I think we all in ths chat agree wth tht..._

 _Darkness Falls: Yes, yes we do._

* * *

 _Rock Hard Bod: FINALLY AFTER 10000 YEARS I'M FREE IT'S TIME TO CONQUER EARTH!_

 _Taping 101: That's not very manly._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Plus, she never managed to conquer the planet anyways._

 _Green Machine: That was so in the 1900s._

 _Explosive Reality: Well...that is when it was made..._

 _THE INVISIBLE HERO: And they are still going to this day._

 _High Five: What Season are they on now?_

 _Class Mom: Series 52, been forever since they started it, what I wouldn't give to be able to go back in time and get an autograph from Amy Jo Johnson._

 _Class Dad: I've seen old episodes of it, I enjoyed David Yost's acting._

 _Green Machine: I dunno, I liked Thuy Trang._

 _Explosive Reality: U all are so fucking dense, the best actor on the show was Austin St. John._

 _Darkness Falls: Nope, it was Walter Emanuel Jones._

 _Gajeel: WRONG!_

 _Gajeel: It was Jason David Frank._

 _Acidic Personality: All u wrong, it was **clearly** Barbara Goodson!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Time for the 3rd day of camp!**

 **(For those last 3 chapters were all during the same night.)**

* * *

 _Moon Lady: Remind me again y I can't just drop ick Mineta into space?_

 _Class Dad: Because that would be an act of villainy!_

 _Green Machine: Never thought it was possible, but Iida was somehow doing his robotic motions while typing..._

 _Explosive Reality: It was kinda scary._

 _High Five: What did he do? (This time?)._

 _Moon Lady: He sumhw managed to sneak up on me and grab my boobs!_

 _Musical Jams: Momo, are u capable of creating a rocket ship?_

 _Class Mom: Yes, unfortunately I pretty much need to be around 800 pounds to create it, that's how much body fat it would take._

 _Musical Jams: Damn it._

 _Froppy: I really need to stop sleeping through these moments, I am soo sory, come 2 me, I'll help u bathe his tuch awa._

 _Tentacruel: I know a guy who could send Mineta back to the Stone Age._

 _Moon Lady: Could I have his number?_

 _Green Machine: Guys, why not just add Mineta back and curse him into oblivion?_

 _Moon Lady: EVEN BETTER!_

 _Fatherly Hatred: I refuse to partake in this._

 _Green Machine: Fine._

 ** _Green Machine_** _has added **The Tits of Life** to **UA Hero Course Chatroom**_

 _The Tits of Life: Helllloooo Ladies._

 _Moon Lady: Go die in a ditch you pervert._

 _Class Dad: URURAKA!_

 _The Tits of Life: Come on my sweet princess, it was just a simple breast grope._

 _Class Mom: If you call trying to dig your face in my ass then yes, yes it is!_

 _Musical Jams: As Ochako said, go die in a ditch._

 _Fatherly Hatred: You ever touch the girls again, and I will throw you into my Father's flames._

 _High Five: I literally need to wash with BLEACH that's how dirty I feel._

 _The Tits of Life: YOU'RE ALL SO MEAN!_

 ** _The Tits of Life_** _has left the chat_

* * *

 _Musical Jams: Has anybody noticed the way Kaminari looks at Kirishima?_

 _Explosive Reality: No, but then again I never pay attention to them._

 _Acidic Personality: We love you 2 Bakugou._

 _Acidic Personality: But now that you bring it u Jirou, I've noticed it, every time I did though, I thought it was just from his quirk training._

 _Class Mom: I have noticed as well, and know what it is._

 _Explosive Reality: What?_

 _Class Mom: He's in loooove._

 _Explosive Reality: Wow, never thought I'd hear or read her saying love like that..._

 _Green Machine: It's almost creepy..._

 _Class Mom: HEY!_

* * *

 _[Featuring Sora's Voice Actor]_

 ** _Green Machine_** _has added **Light!**_

 _Light!: Who are you?_

 _Green Machine: Name's Izuku, and I have a question for you._

 _Light!: Yes?_

 _Green Machine: I have a couple of friends who are fans of the Kingdom Hearts games you voiced in, before Quirks manifested._

 _Light!: Yeah, I voiced in them, yes._

 _Green Machine: I was wondering if you could sign a a couple of copies of Birth by Sleep, and the other side games, I want to give them to my two friends as gifts._

 _Light!: Sure, if you could tell me who they're for, I could sign the copies you need and ship them to you, who are they for?_

 _Green Machine: Their names are Bakugou Katsuki, and Tooru Hagakure._

 _Green Machine: but if you could make Bakugou's Kacchan instead, that's my nickname for him._

 _Light!: Sure, I hope the two enjoy their signed copies, should arrive at UA within the month._

 _Green Machine: How'd you know...?_

 _Light!: The named sounded familiar so I looked them up._

 _Green Machine: Oh._

 _Light!: Don't worry, I won't tell anybody you know them, since you go to UA too, last names Midoriya, right?_

 _Green Machine: Yeah..._

 _Light!: Don't worry, there is only one Izuku in the Hero Course, that's how I knew._

 _Green Machine: Ok._

 ** _Green Machine_** _has left the chat_

 ** _Light!_** _has left the chat_

* * *

 _Explosive Reality: Can't believe I got fucking pairedwith Icy Hot._

 _Fatherly Hatred: For once we agree._

 _Green Machine: At least your not by yourself._

 _Buffer Than ALL MIGHT: AT LEAST YOU GET TO TAKE PART!_

 _Rock Hard Bod: AT LEAST YOU GET TO TAKE PART!_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): AT LEAST YOU GET TO TAKE PART!_

 _Taping 101: AT LEAST YOU GET TO TAKE PART!_

 _Acidic Personality: AT LEAST YOU GET TO TAKE PART!_

 _Explosive Reality: Oh shhut up you fucking idiots!_

 _Fatherly Hatred: Bakugou, we better get ready, our turn to go through is next._


	16. Chapter 16

**Time to start the villain attack, so this will mainly be the five students taking the extra courses.**

* * *

 _Acidic Personality: Guys, what was that sound?_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): You don't think something happened to the others...right?_

 _Buffer Than ALL MIGHT: Something bad enough for Aizawa Sensei to head towards obviously happened._

 _Rock Hard Bod: U dn't think the league found us again...do you?_

 _Taping 101: Impossible, there's no way..._

 _Acidic Personality: There's no way..._

 _Acidic Personality: Guys, the forest is on fire..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Well, what better way to scare people than fire?_

 _Rock Hard Bod: Its probably Todoroki's flames._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): No, the flames are blue, Todoroki can only produce red flames..._

 _Acidic Personality: I'm headed out there._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Mina No!_

 _Rock Hard Bod: We don't know what's going on, the worst case scenario is..._

 _High Five: VILLAINS ARE ATTACKING!_

 _Rock Hard Bod: That..._

 _Moon Lady: TSUYU AND i JUST GOT ATACKED BY SOME CRAZY BLONDE WANTING MY BLOOD!_

 _High Five: Villains._

 _High Five: There's a gas further in the woods, it got a couple of us, but Testutestu and I are headed to take out the source._

 _Gajeel: Yeah, don't worry._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): OH IM WORRYING!_

 ** _5 minutes_** _**later...**_

 _Tentacruel: Well...Bad news..._

 _High Five: Villains?_

 _Tentacruel: Yes, and I lost a hand._

 _Acidic Personality: WHAT?!_

 _Rock Hard Bod: Mina just passed out..._

 _Tentacruel: It was just a dupli-arm._

 _Tentacruel: Oh, and Tokoyami lost control of Dark Shadow..._

 _Taping 101: WHAT?!_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Aaaaand Sero just fainted..._

 _Eraserhead: Don't worry, everything's under control._

 _Moon Lady: I'm worried about everybody else, guys, you okay?_

 _Class Mom: Aoyoma and I are fine, can't say anything for the others though._

 _Eraserhead: The students who hadn't gone yet are relatively safe too._

 _Green Machine: It's Kota, Midoriya can't use his phone right now..._

 _Moon Lady: Why?_

 _Green Machine: He broke his arms saving me..._

 _Moon Lady: Is he okay?_

 _Green Machine: Yeah, he's rushing to the pro's sides, saying something about how Kacchan should be there._

 _Buffer Thart ALL MIGHT: He and Bakugou are close, woulnd't surprise me that he's worried about him._

 _Explosive Reality: What's going on, there was suddenly a mist that came out of nowhere, Todoroki and I covered our mouths to avoid inhaling it, but...WHAT'S GOING ON?!_

 _High Five: Where are you two?_

 _Fatherly Hatred: In the woods, why?_

 _Gajeel: Run, there are villains HERE RIGHT NOW!_

 _Explosive Reality: V-Villains..._

 _Fatherly Hatred: Let's get back to the pro's Bakugou._

 _Froppy: GUY'S, GET GOING, THERE'S AN ANGRY DARK SHADOW BEHIND US AND WE NEED TODOROKI'S FIRE SOON!_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): GUY'S, THERE WAS A VILLAINS CLONE IN THE CLASSROOM!_

 _Rock Hard Bod: Aizawa-Sensei took it out, then quickly went running back to join the other pros._

 _Buffer Than ALL MIGHT: We should stay inside, its safer that way._

 _Rock Hard Bod: But..._

 _Acidic Personality: No buts, we are staying inside where it is relatively safe, and you are going to like it!_

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Guys, I know this is a serious situation and all..._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): But, if we're all in the same room..._

 _PEEKATCHU ;): Why are we still texting each other?_

 _Rock Hard Bod: I dunno..._

 ** _30 minutes_** _**later...**_

 _Fatherly Hatred: Guys, bad news..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: What...?_

 _Tentacruel: They got Bakugou._

 _Rock Hard Bod: WHO! WHO GOT BAKUGOU?!_

 _Darkness Falls: The Villains Kirishima, the villains got him..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Fuck..._

 _Moon Lady: And Momo and Izuku need to go to the hospital..._

 _Rock Hard bod: Double fuck..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, this chapter is now taking place during the formation of the Baku-Rescue-Squad.**

* * *

 ** _Rock Hard Bod_** _has added **Fatherly Hatred**_

 _Rock Hard bod: Todoroki we need to talk._

 _Fatherly Hatred: Yes? What is it?_

 _Rock Hard Bod: I'm gonna go after Bakugou._

 _Fatherly Hatred: WHAT?!_

 _Fatherly Hatred: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!_

 _Rock Hard Bod: No, I just feel like if we don't do anything, the heroes won't be able to get there in time and then..._

 _Fatherly Hatred: Bakugou becomes a villain..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Yeah..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Look, I'm not forcing you to come with me._

 _Rock Hard Bod: But, I don't want to do this alone._

 _Rock Hard Bod: The heroes don't even have the villains location right now..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: For all we know they could be torturing Bakugou at this very moment!_

 _Rock Hard Bod: So please, as both a hero-in-training and a classmate, please..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: HELP ME SAVE HIM!_

 _Fatherly Hatred: Kirishima..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: I don't care if I get in trouble, or-or-or, get arrested or even expelled..._

 _Rock Hard bod: He's my friend sure he's a total douche sometimes._

 _Fatherly Hatred: Sometimes?_

 _Rock Hard Bod: Okay all the time._

 _Rock Hard Bod: But that doesn't matter, all that matters is that he's one of us._

 _Rock Hard Bod: He's part of 1-A and if being in 1-A means turning tail and doing nothing when one of us is in danger..._

 _Rock Hard Bod: Then I don't want to be part of the class anymore!_

 _Fatherly Hatred: I'll help you._

 _Rock Hard Bod: I knew you'd say that, doesn't matter, I'm doing this with or without you, and you can't change my mind!_

 _Rock Hard bod: Wait what?!_

 _Fatherly Hatred: I'm helping you._

 _Rock Hard Bod: THANK YOU!_

 _Fatherly Hatred: But...we don't even have a way to track him, how are we going to do it?_

 _Rock Hard Bod: Simple._

 ** _Rock Hard Bod_** _has added **Yaomomo**_

 _Rock Hard Bod: Hey, Momo, we need to talk, you have room for a couple of visitors?_

 _Yaomomo: Of course, the class has been visiting me all day, what's a couple more gonna do?_

 _Fatherly Hatred: By the way, any news on Midoriya's status?_

 _Rock Hard bod: That's right...I nearly forgot he was sent to the hospital as well._

 _Yaomomo: No, there's no update, well, aside from they just finished prepping him for surgery._

 _Rock Hard Bod: What?!_

 _Fatherly Hatred: What?!_

 _Yaomomo: Yeah, he messed up his arms bad enough to need the bones surgically put back in place._

 _Yaomomo: Apparently, he used he used his quirks ability to far past its limit._

 _Fatherly Hatred: Like he did during the festival._

 _Yaomomo: Yes._

 _Rock Hard Bod: That's tough, I hope its nothing too bad._

 _Yaomomo: I saw a glimpse at the wounds as they were wheeling him in, they looked bad..._

 _Yaomomo: It'll be a miracle if they can even save his arms._

 _Fatherly Hatred: ..._

 _Fatherly Hatred: Well, Kirishima and I will see you soon._

 _Yaomomo: Alright, be careful though, I heard on the news that the villains are still looking for us, they want all 20 of us for some reason._

 _Rock Hard Bod: We'll be careful, see you soon._

 ** _Rock Hard Bod_** _has left the chat_

 ** _Yaomomo_** _has left the chat_

 ** _Fatherly Hatred_** _has left the chat_

* * *

 **So, I hope you like this one, and the reason I used Yaoyorozu's original chat name was because it was outside of the chatroom, where they can change their names, so, now I'll be going through and correcting any outside of the chatroom name mistakes.**


End file.
